


A Dramatic Turn of Events

by laquesis



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non AU, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, really light d/s undertones, unprotected sex, with a short angsty interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laquesis/pseuds/laquesis
Summary: After Jaehwan screamed the broken English version of Dancing Queen into his ear for the 4th time, Minhyun decided it was time for revenge. So he tackled his friend to the floor and attacked him with tickles. Jaehwan let out a dramatic scream and tried to defend himself from Minhyun’s vicious attack by unsuccessfully trying to turn over. They were both wrestling and rolling on the floor like children, laughing and having fun like they hadn't in a long time. God, Minhyun had missed the sound of his laughter. He missed being the one to make him laugh.





	A Dramatic Turn of Events

It was the night after they had finished recording the music video for Spring Breeze and the boys were all feeling a little blue, the finality of everything finally catching up with them. That’s why Jisung, being the wonderful leader that he was, decided that they needed some bonding time. They would do it like in Zero Base, but no cameras involved this time; just a night with all of them assembled together, eating junk food, watching movies and enjoying the company of each other.

 

 

Despite being tired, Minhyun thought Jisung’s idea was pretty good. He needed something to lift up his spirits a little bit, to give him some motivation. All the other boys were also on board with the plan, probably because they knew that they wouldn’t have many opportunities to have fun together during their comeback promotions and the award season. And after that.... Well, after that they would have no time together at all.

 

 

So they all gathered themselves at the living room of the apartment where Minhyun lived along with Sungwoon, Jisung, Guanlin and Jaehwan.  They ordered six large pizzas and engaged in this huge, loud debate on the genre and title of the movie they were going to watch. Several minutes later they reached the consensus that horror was definitely not a good idea. And probably because the universe really loved to conspire against Minhyun’s well-being, they decided to go for a musical - _Mamma Mia_ being the one with the most votes.

 

 

Forty minutes or so into the movie the apartment had become a karaoke room. Woojin led the choir with the help of Daehwi and Jaehwan, while Seongwoo and Daniel were in charge of the percussion. Sungwoon and Jisung had against all odds fallen asleep, Jihoon had two cushions pressed against each one of his ears to muffle the noise and Guanlin and Jinyoung had decided to go to their rooms earlier so they wouldn’t “die of boredom”.

 

 

And there Minhyun was, getting screamed at by his friends and yet he was happier than he had been in a long time. He had missed this, just playing around with people he cared about, not worrying about schedules or future plans, just enjoying being young. Jaehwan and him were finally on good terms again - they had been awkward around each other for a period during the tour, their relationship having strained due to stress and work.

 

Well, to be fair it was mostly thanks to Minhyun’s inability to deal with his confusing feelings for Jaehwan. It was still hard for him to acknowledge them, too hurtful. They were still working around the awkwardness, things getting better little by little as they grew more and more comfortable around each other again - like the old times - and Minhyun was _so_ thankful for that. They didn’t have much time together and he wanted to cherish every minute.

 

 

But that night it seemed that Jaehwan’s playful side had finally made a comeback and Minhyun was back to being his favorite victim. After Jaehwan screamed the broken English version of Dancing Queen into his ear for the 4th time, Minhyun decided it was time for revenge. So he tackled him to the floor and attacked his friend with tickles. Jaehwan let out a dramatic scream and tried to defend himself from Minhyun’s vicious attack by unsuccessfully trying to turn over. They were both wrestling and rolling on the floor like children, laughing and having fun like they hadn't in a long time. God, Minhyun had missed the sound of his laughter. He missed being the one to make him laugh.

 

 

The boys around them were also having a blast - Seongwoo and Woojin were standing on the couch shouting “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” while Jihoon, Daehwi and Daniel placed their bets on the possible winner of the battle. Sungwoon and Jisung stayed asleep - both so used to the constant noise that not even an explosion would be able to wake them up.

 

 

Minhyun got distracted by the loud chanting and before he could notice he was already under Jaehwan, his small, thin hands holding Minhyun’s arms over his head, a wicked, triumphant expression on his face. Minhyun trashed his body and tried to turn them around but Jaehwan didn’t let go. Minhyun tried to move again until he realized that it wasn’t a good idea. He stopped laughing - the contact was too much for him, his body was becoming heated, his dick was starting to respond. Then Jaehwan’s knee accidentally rubbed against Minhyun’s crotch and he knew they had to stop immediately before something potentially disastrous could happen. He wriggled his body as he tried desperately to escape, but Jaehwan was stronger than Minhyun had thought. To make things even worse, Jaehwan noticed that Minhyun’s shirt had ridden up during their battle and had made the cruel decision to tickle his friend’s bare stomach, completely oblivious to Minhyun’s embarrassing situation.

 

 

When Jaehwan’s hand came in contact with Minhyun’s naked skin, Minhyun let out an unintentional moan and before he could even think he was already grinding his own dick against Jaehwan’s thigh. Everything happened in a flash - only milliseconds after he registered what was happening, Minhyun desperately and aggressively shouted “Jaehwan, let me GO!” as he shoved him hard - harder than he knew he could. Jaehwan was sent flying to the floor, hitting the back of his head on the coffee table with a loud banging sound.

 

 

Everyone went silent, the only voices in the room coming from the TV. Minhyun, immediately realizing what he had just done, looked desperately at Jaehwan, his heart clenching with worry and guilt.

 

 

Jaehwan had a puzzled expression on his face like he was still trying to understand what just happened - mouth open, eyes wide, brows furrowed. He looked at Minhyun for a couple of seconds then got up with a jolt and ran to his room without saying anything, his hand on the back of his head.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” said a confused Woojin.

 

“What did you do that for, hyung? I thought you two were just playing around.” Jihoon censored him while biting into a slice of pizza.

 

“I - I don't know, I felt -” He needed a quick excuse “I felt claustrophobic, I think. I couldn’t breathe so I just… reacted that way.” He tried to explain. “I didn't mean to hurt him.” His hands were shaking. He didn’t know if he was more scared Jaehwan was mad at him because of his careless push or because he might’ve noticed Minhyun’s arousal.

 

“Go talk to him, hyung. You should go talk to him right now.” Daniel said and Seongwoo nodded in agreement, both looking at him with a serious expression.

 

“I will.” he let out a breathy sound and got up from the ground.

 

Minhyun knew he couldn’t get away with what just happened, so he made his way to Jaehwan’s room slowly, deeply hoping that his friend wasn’t in pain while trying to come up with an explanation for the incident that didn’t involve the word “boner”.

 

They had just started being normal around each other again; he couldn’t screw this up. Maybe Jaehwan didn’t even notice _it_ , and even if he did Minhyun could just shrug it off as a biological response to the friction. It’s not like it wasn’t true, in a certain way.

 

And about why he panicked: well, he was just going to tell the same thing he told the others. Then he would apologize sincerely and profusely for the unnecessary violence, wait for Jaehwan’s response and then react accordingly. Everything was under control.

 

 

*

 

 

When he got to the room Jaehwan’s door was closed, so Minhyun had to knock.

 

“Jaehwan-ah.” He murmured, mouth to the door. “Jaehwan, are you okay? I’m so _, so_ sorry, please let me in.”

 

“I’m fine, hyung.” Minhyun heard the muffled sound of Jaehwan’s voice. He didn’t really seem to be fine. “You can go, now.”

 

“Jaehwan, _please_ , open the door.” Minhyun insisted. “I feel horrible; I didn’t mean to do that. I - ”

 

Jaehwan opened the door before Minhyun could finish the sentence.

 

“What was it that you didn’t mean, hyung?” Jaehwan looked tired, his tone a bit sardonic.

 

Minhyun looked down in shame. _What was he talking about? Did he notice it?_

 

“Is your head okay?” He quickly changed the subject, grabbing Jaehwan’s shoulders and turning him to see the back of his head. He ran his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair, trying to find any bumps or swellings, but Jaehwan stepped back.

 

“It’s nothing, hyung. Doesn’t even hurt.” He brushed it off and looked away.

 

“I didn’t know what came over me to push you like that. I’m so sorry.” Minhyun was starting to run out of things to say.

 

“Yeah I think you probably got tired of pushing me away figuratively and decided to do it literally now.” He replied ironically, his voice bitter and a little bit venomous. Minhyun felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

 

Jaehwan closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so cruel. It’s just - ”

 

“You’re being unfair, now. We’ve been doing so well these days.” Minhyun interrupted, hurt.

 

“Have we, really? Or are we just pretending, hyung?” Jaehwan’s expression had changed, same with his voice. The sarcasm was gone and there was only sadness left.

 

But Minhyun felt like he’d been wronged. He wanted to defend himself. “I don’t know, Jaehwan. Are _you?_ ”  

 

“I’m scared. And I’m confused and I don't even know where we’ll be next year.” He blurted out. “I just wanted to have you by my side during this time. I miss you. And then you push me away like that when - ” He hesitated. “I know you didn’t mean for that incident to happen, I know it was just the contact, but -”

 

Minhyun started to panic as he heard Jaehwan’s words. “W-what?”

 

Jaehwan just stared at him with, waiting for him to go on.

 

“Did you notice it… Did you - ” Minhyun stuttered.

 

“It’s okay, hyung.” He tried to reassure Minhyun. “I know it was just a physiological reaction. It can happen to anyone. Didn’t mean anything to you.” He sighed deeply, like he was preparing himself to say something that he might regret in the future.

 

“I know you don’t feel the same. It’s just - You didn’t have to react like that, you know? Were you really that disgusted by the thought of - ” Jaehwan didn’t go on. He looked heartbroken, his confession just slipping from his mouth like he had been holding it for ages. “Nevermind. It’s just — I wasn’t going to jump you or anything _..._ ”  

 

Jaehwan shook his head hard then continued.  “You know what, forget it. Please forget what I’ve said. You probably knew everything already, but _please_ just ignore it. Let's pretend I didn’t say anything for the sake of our fans and our members.” He looked down as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and then added, voice almost inaudible “Even though it’s going to hurt. It’s going to hurt so much. _God_ , I’m so stupid.”

 

Minhyun just stood there, struggling to believe what he was hearing. Did he really mean what Minhyun thought with _you don’t feel the same_?

 

“Well, seems like I just finished ruining everything.” Jaehwan hiccuped, then closed his eyes like he was gathering his strength “I’m terribly sorry I made you uncomfortable. If you want to stop interacting with me from now on, I’ll underst - ”

 

Before Jaehwan could finish, Minhyun grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed his mouth.  He couldn’t talk, was too perplexed by everything he was hearing, but he wanted Jaehwan to know how _wrong_ he was, and that was the only thing he could do at that moment.

 

But everything went south when Jaehwan pushed him away almost immediately after their lips had touched.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” He asked, hurt and confusion evident in his eyes.

 

“What?! No! No, I would never!” That wasn’t the reaction Minhyun was expecting. He wasn’t even sure what he was expecting. His mind needed some time to process everything that was happening.

 

“Are you doing this out of pity? Am I really that pathetic?” His voice was small and full of sorrow “Please go away, hyung.”    

 

“But Jaehwan, you -” Minhyun was still so confused that he couldn’t even say anything coherent, let alone explain himself properly.

 

“Just go. _Please_.” 

 

Minhyun tried to form some sentences to explain that he had been terribly misunderstood, but his brain wasn’t working properly. He barely noticed Jaehwan taking him by the arm and leading him to the door. When he came to himself he was already in the hallway and Jaehwan had closed his door

 

He stayed at the corridor for a couple of minutes, unable to move. When he started to process what just happened, his first reaction was to burst with incredulous laughter.

  


He had just been kicked out of the room by the boy he was in love with and yet he couldn’t stop smiling. And he couldn’t stop smiling because Jaehwan was also in love with _him_.

 

 

*

 

 

It didn’t take long for him to wake up from his dazed state. Jaehwan had misunderstood absolutely everything and was still hurt, so Minhyun had to act fast if he wanted to fix this.

 

The apartment was quiet, so he assumed that the boys who lived on the upper floor had already gone home. When he got to his bedroom, he moved directly to his bedside table, opened the drawer and ripped a sheet of paper from his notebook.

 

“Minhyun? Is everything ok? Daniel told me what happened. I can’t believe I slept through all of that.” Minhyun jumped. He was so agitated that he didn’t even notice Sungwoon was there.

 

“Not yet, Sungwoonnie, but it will be. It will be.” Minhyun said as he wrote down a message for Jaehwan, not really thinking about it, just doing what it felt right. “More than ok!” He tapped his friend’s shoulder as he smiled, leaving a puzzled Sungwoon sitting in his bed and walking out the door.

 

He knew that Jaehwan wouldn’t talk to him, it was too soon, so he slipped the note under his door and hoped he would read it later. Maybe the next morning. The message was simple and sincere. _I’ve dreamed about kissing you every night. I could never hurt you on purpose._ Minhyun hoped it was enough.

 

He went back to his room, feeling a little dazzled, revisiting his memories from earlier. _Tomorrow would be crucial_ , he thought. He then closed his eyes and let sleep take him over, smile still on his face.

 

 

*

 

 

He knew it as soon as he saw Jaehwan in the morning. He had read it, Minhyun was sure of it. They couldn’t keep themselves from quickly glancing at each other every couple of minutes, and even though Jaehwan looked nervous, the horrible, wounded look he had seen in his eyes the night before wasn’t there anymore. It was evident that there was something different about him - something different in the way he looked at Minhyun. He couldn’t figure out what it was, though. There was still some caution there, some uncertainty, but there was also something _else_.

 

It was still pretty early when the boys collectively decided to not-so-discreetly inquire him about what happened after he went to Jaehwan’s room.

 

“Ah, we just talked things out.” Minhyun said with a carefree tone as he looked at a restless Jaehwan who nodded in agreement, his hands clasped together.

 

They had an important meeting early in the afternoon where they would discuss their following schedules, but Minhyun’s thoughts were all over the place. He just couldn’t focus on anything, looking at Jaehwan’s face every other moment, trying to get a clue on what he was thinking.

He noticed Jaehwan looking down at his lap and seconds later he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. The message was from Jaehwan. It read _Wait in here until everyone leaves_. He nodded to himself, heart pounding, his legs moving non-stop. Then he unsuccessfully tried to pay attention to whatever their managers were talking about.

 

He waited for the other boys and all the staff to leave the room before he felt Jaehwan’s hand on his arm. He looked well, but still a bit tense, still a bit wary.

 

“That note. Are you - is that true? Because I don’t think I could handle more heartbreak, hyung. I’ve been dealing with this for way too long” He stuttered, voice low. They couldn’t be careless, couldn’t risk being heard.

 

Minhyun breathed deep and prepared himself to say everything that had been in his heart for the last year or so.

 

“God, yes. I have wanted this for so long, you have no idea.” He said. “Jesus, Jaehwan, what were we thinking?” Minhyun was actually laughing. “I had no clue you wanted me back.”

 

“And I thought I was being so obvious. I was so sure you knew. I thought - I thought that was the main reason you kept away.” Jaehwan looked down shyly.

 

“I was just so confused. It was killing me being near you all the damn time and not being able to touch you. To take care of you.” He confessed. “Even though took me a long time to admit that to myself.”

 

“And last night when I touched you you literally beat me up” Jaehwan joked in a fond tone, smile plastered on his face, his cheeks and ears reddening.  Then Jaehwan leaned against him like he was going to kiss him, but instead he just laid his head on Minhyun’s shoulder, breath tickling his ear. “Will you meet me tonight at my room? After everyone else is already in bed?” His voice trembled.

 

Minhyun felt like he could _hear_ Jaehwan blush all over. He felt his dick stir a little in his pants, images of what he hoped the night would be like flashing in his mind.  

 

“Yeah.” He gulped. “Yeah, Jaehwannie. I definitely will.” He wanted to kiss him, wanted to ravage him right there and then, but he knew it was too risky, knew it was dangerous. He could hear the members calling for them from outside. They had to go.

 

It would be a long wait.

 

  
  
*

 

 

Minhyun didn’t even have the time to knock before Jaehwan opened the door.

 

“Hi.” Jaehwan smiled, voice breathy. He was wearing a plain white shirt and loose pyjama pants. His red hair was damp, fresh out of the shower and parted to the side, his face and ears flushed. Minhyun thought he looked beautiful, couldn’t wait to finally touch him.

 

“Hi, _Jjaeni._ ” he answered fondly, noticing the boy’s face had become even redder at the sound of his favorite pet name.

 

Minhyun smiled widely at the scene. He could be so adorable, it drove Minhyun insane.

 

Jaehwan smiled back at him and they stood there for a while, just staring at each other, still shy and careful, not really knowing what to say or how to act. It wasn’t the type of silence that would get oppressive and heavy, though, just a good sort of tension. A quiet moment to absorb each other’s presence, to realize the significance of that moment; a non-verbal conversation, their gazes telling each other everything they needed to know. Everything they kept from each other during that special and unusual year.

 

They were starting to get closer and closer to each other, the pull of attraction bringing them together like magnet to iron, undeniable and strong.

 

Minhyun finally reached out to touch Jaehwan’s cheeks with his fingertips, feeling the boy shudder. His fingers went lower, tracing his plump lips then pressing a little, feeling the softness of them. Jaehwan leaned in to kiss his hand and then his lips, soft and gentle, his hand shy and tentative on Minhyun’s neck.  

 

It was innocent and tender and it felt wonderful, but Minhyun soon started to need _more_. He grabbed Jaehwan’s hair, pulling it back lightly, making Jaehwan let out a quiet whimper, his lips parting a little. Minhyun used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss, making it heated, wet. Jaehwan bit gently on Minhyun’s lower lip and lowered his mouth to kiss his neck, open mouth, hands running down his torso. His long nails scratched his body through the fabric of his shirt, feather-light, making him shiver, sending jolts of electricity through his body. Minhyun was getting hard so quickly he felt like his brain was a little foggy, his own hands slipping under Jaehwan’s shirt, needing to feel his naked skin.

 

“Can I touch you?” Minhyun asked for permission, kissing Jaehwan’s throat.

 

“Yes. Yes, hyung, you can.” he answered, voice heavy with arousal. “Please.” He whispered. “Still can’t believe this is happening.”

 

“And I can’t believe this didn’t happen before.” Minhyun was feeling confident, his hands wandering around Jaehwan’s smooth skin under his shirt and then pulling him even closer to his body.

 

“Can’t believe you feel the same. Ah.” Minhyun bit on Jaehwan’s neck, the little sounds coming from him making Minhyun even more impatient. “You sure you wanna do this?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“Stop talking. We can’t waste any more time.” Minhyun chuckled and directed Jaehwan towards the bed, still not letting go of him. “I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life.”

 

They both fell into the bed together, Jaehwan’s body under his own. He took some time to look at him, to appreciate the sight. Jaehwan was still too dressed for his taste but his expression was anything but decent. He looked so pretty when he had this slightly mischievous look. Minhyun wanted to devour him. He pinned Jaehwan’s arms over his head and smiled.

 

“ _Well, well, well_. Look at who’s trapped tonight.” Minhyun joked and then rubbed his knee against Jaehwan’s crotch when he made a motion to escape, imitating the incident from the night before and reversing their roles. Jaehwan let out a breathy sound that was a mix between a laugh and a moan and Minhyun could feel his hardness against his own leg. “Yeah, that’s how you made me feel yesterday.” He kissed Jaehwan’s neck.

 

“I’m not going to panic though. Ah!” Minhyun pushed against him even harder as a punishment. “Fuck.”

 

Minhyun delved for a kiss and they stayed like that for a while, just exploring each other with lips and tongue. Jaehwan’s hands were everywhere on his body and everything felt so good, _so right_. Before he could notice, his own pants were already around his knees and his shirt was rucked up under his armpits. Minhyun went up to unceremoniously take his shirt off, followed by his pants and boxers, all signs of embarrassment fully gone. He was standing on his knees, completely naked, cock hard and exposed. Jaehwan was under him, waist between Minhyun’s knees, eyes gazing at him, full of desire and adoration.

 

“You are unreal.” He said, serious, rid of any hint of irony. Minhyun’s heart clenched as his dick jerked, a confusing but wonderful mix of lust and fondness. He was so lucky. So in love.

 

Jaehwan sat up so he could reach out to bring Minhyun back to him. Minhyun had other plans, though, so he held Jaehwan’s arms over his head once more. This time it wasn’t as playful, the need to see him, to touch him getting more urgent. He noticed Jaehwan had gotten a little shy, though, probably finally realizing the hugeness of everything that was happening. He had his eyes shut and his head turned to his side and when Minhyun looked down he could see the patch of wetness where his pants were tenting.

 

“I want to see you. Please let me see you.” Minhyun breathed into Jaehwan’s neck, his hands caressing his stomach, slowly lifting his shirt up.

 

Jaehwan arched his back to help make Minhyun’s job easier and Minhyun let his hands go so he could get rid of the shirt. Jaehwan didn’t lower his arms, his position making him seem even more exposed, even more helpless.  Minhyun shifted his eyes to Jaehwan’s naked upper body. There were visible goosebumps everywhere on his milky-smooth skin. His nipples were pricked up and chest was heaving, his position making his ribs stick out a little. He still had his eyes closed in embarrassment. _So fucking pretty_ , Minhyun thought.

 

 

Minhyun slowly ran his fingers everywhere around Jaehwan’s torso, stopping at his hard nipples. He lingered a bit, caressing them until he was possessed by this unstoppable urge that made him tweak them hard between his fingers. Jaehwan finally opened his eyes again at the feeling, his body jolting up, a loud pained moan coming from his mouth. Minhyun didn’t even wait a full second before his lips were trailing down Jaehwan’s stomach, then up to his ribs, and finally landing at his still-sensitive nipples. He took his time playing with each one of them, licking and sucking and running his teeth around them until they were a dark shade of red.

 

 

Jaehwan was thrusting his clothed hips up against the air, trying to get some relief, getting more and more frustrated at the lack of friction. He was trying hard not to moan, but was slowly giving in, letting himself go completely. Minhyun loved it, felt a weird sense of satisfaction seeing him powerless like that. He wanted to ruin him, to wreck him in the best way possible. To make him desperate with want, to make him need it. And Minhyun didn’t know he had it in him, got a bit surprised at his own thoughts. Luckily Jaehwan seemed to like being handled like that, his body so deliciously responsive to Minhyun’s newly discovered roughness.

 

 

He finally went for the boy's pants, quickly pulling them off. Jaehwan’s cock was beautiful - hard and pink and smooth, the tip wet with precome. It was smaller than his own, but it was nicely shaped, and it matched him perfectly. Minhyun instinctively rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the fluid that had gathered around it, then slowly caressing the underside of it.

 

Jaehwan whimpered. “Hyung, w-what are you doing.”

 

“Admiring.” He answered instinctively. “You are so pretty, baby. Want you so fucking bad.” He said as he pumped Jaehwan’s length, his grip loose and his pace slow, mouth against Jaehwan’s collarbone.

 

Jaehwan let out a deep sigh. His eyes were glassy with lust and all the previous tension seemed to have left his body, his limbs loose and relaxed. He pulled Minhyun’s head down to give him an open mouthed kiss as he tried to reach for Minhyun’s cock, but Minhyun slapped his hand away, holding his wrist to the bed. Jaehwan pulled away to moan when Minhyun tightened the grip on his cock, his movements getting faster, rougher.

 

“Ah! Minhyun-hyung, stop. I’m gonna -” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

 

“Yeah, that’s it. Do it for hyung. Come for me” Minhyun didn’t even know what he was saying, his brain completely taken over by desire.

 

Only a couple of strokes later Jaehwan’s body convulsed, his hips lifting desperately, his thighs closing together. He spilled against his own stomach and Minhyun’s hand as Minhyun pumped him through his orgasm, a pleased smile on his lips the whole time. He then fell boneless on the bed, panting hard, stomach rising and falling. It was the most amazing sight and Minhyun felt like he could come just from it.

 

 

They kissed lazily for a while, Jaehwan’s hand traveling around Minhyun’s entire body. He murmured a low _please let me_ into Minhyun’s neck, then climbed over him, his mouth trailing down his body with kisses and kitten licks before he started to swirl his tongue on the underside of Minhyun’s cockhead, cruelly teasing him, making Minhyun’s gasp and feel like he would finally lose his composure. He then swallowed Minhyun’s cock whole with one swift move and Minhyun let out an exclamation at the sudden feeling of hot wetness around him. It was so fucking good _._

 

 

Jaehwan bobbed his head up and down, his eyes watering, full lips beautifully stretched around his length. It was a sight that was ever-present in his fantasies. He tried to stop himself from bucking his hips up and fucking Jaehwan’s mouth, but it was too hard, the sensation too good. He was going to come, he thought. He wasn’t ready yet, had plans for the rest of their night, wanted to make Jaehwan come once more before he got off, but it was just too much.

 

 

Luckily Jaehwan pulled off for a moment to breathe, which gave Minhyun some time to compose himself. Minhyun looked at Jaehwan’s face - he was beautiful like that, his eyes wet and his mouth red - then noticed Jaehwan’s cock was already on its way up again just from sucking him off and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

 

 

“You love this, don't you? You love it so much you got all hard just from it. Never thought you would be so naughty, baby.” The words had escaped from Minhyun’s lips completely unfiltered, making Jaehwan blush furiously.

 

 

But his embarrassment didn’t seem to last long, because he quickly made a motion to go down on Minhyun again, but Minhyun pulled him up by the hair until they were both sitting in the bed, Minhyun’s back against the headboard and Jaehwan on top of him, thighs parted and resting at each of Minhyun’s sides. Minhyun bit and sucked on Jaehwan’s lips as his hands lowered down his body, reaching for Jaehwan’s pert little ass. He squeezed and kneaded and Jaehwan went crazy, rubbing his now fully hard cock against Minhyun’s own as they both moaned between their mouths. Minhyun then decided to risk it. He reached between Jaehwan’s cheeks to pull them apart and lightly press a finger around his hole.

 

 

That made Jaehwan jump.

 

 

“H-hyung.” he buried his head in the crook of Minhyun’s neck

 

“Can I?” Minhyun asked genuinely, no teasing.

 

“Please. Please do it” Jaehwan’s tone was desperate.

 

“Please what?” Minhyun’s cock throbbed. He needed to hear it from him. “I need you to tell me.”

 

“Please fuck me.” he whispered almost inaudibly, face redder than ever, grinding his hips against Minhyun’s.

 

“Okay baby, calm down.” Minhyun chuckled, still not believing what was happening. “Are you sure about that?” He hesitated for a while, even though he couldn’t have wanted this more. He just had to make sure Jaehwan really wanted this, that he wasn’t doing it just to please him.

 

Jaehwan then eagerly reached out for his nightstand. He opened the drawer and handed Minhyun a bottle of lube. “Woah. You came prepared. You’ve done this before, baby?” Minhyun suddenly got nervous, maybe a little jealous, but tried to keep a relaxed tone.

 

“Only to myself.” Jaehwan admitted, his voice small. He knew it was stupid, but Minhyun couldn’t help but feel relieved and a little bit proud he was going to be his first. That they were going to be each other’s firsts. Despite his confidence, Minhyun had never been with a man before.

 

 But then his mind got invaded by filthy thoughts of Jaehwan fingering himself in that same bed.

 

“Who did you think about?” Minhyun needed to ask, needed to torture his boy a bit longer, to see him blush. He pressed a lubed finger to Jaehwan’s rim, not really pushing it inside, just circling around it, teasing him.

 

“Ah.” Jaehwan was starting to become incoherent. Minhyun slipped the finger inside just a bit and repeated the question, his voice stern. “Who did you think about, baby?”

 

“You, h-hyung” he stuttered “Just you.”

 

“Good.” He slipped a second finger in and felt Jaehwan’s breathe hitch. He gave his boy some time to adjust, fingering him slowly and scissoring his fingers while he caressed his hair and whispered some words of encouragement in his ear.

 

After a while, he started to feel Jaehwan’s hips move against his fingers, his pace increasing with each second.

  

“So impatient” Minhyun laughed and pressed a light kiss to Jaehwan’s forehead. Minhyun decided to take mercy on him and started to finger him properly, aiming for his prostate. He knew he found it when Jaehwan wailed.

 

“Please. Oh, please.” He was crazy with it, Minhyun could hear it in his voice. He was sweating and his hips were moving erratically. It was so fucking hot that Minhyun had to focus himself so he wouldn’t be distracted by his own neglected dick. He was so incredibly hard right now that it felt like only a touch would set him off.

 

Minhyun stroked inside of him a few times before he pulled his fingers out, feeling Jaehwan’s body tremble hard, his hands gripping tightly on Minhyun’s shoulders

 

“You are so, _so_ sensitive.” Minhyun smiled as he licked under Jaehwan’s jaw, making him quiver again. “It’s so _cute_. I’m gonna fuck you now, ok?”

 

Jaehwan nodded hard. Minhyun then changed their positions, moving Jaehwan’s pliant body so he could lie on his back. He pulled Jaehwan’s thighs up, pushed them apart and took another peek. He had to squeeze his eyes shut immediately if he wanted to last. Jaehwan’s whole body was flushed red now, his hair damp with sweat, his cock and stomach still covered with come from earlier. He had one of his hands covering both of his eyes. He was so hard it looked painful.

 

Minhyun slicked his own dick and guided it to Jaehwan’s entrance, circling the head around his rim, teasing just a little before sliding it in. He gasped at the feeling of hot, overwhelming tightness enveloping him, the sensation making him lightheaded. He had to quickly pinch the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come too quickly.

 

As hard is it was, he tried to keep the pace slow, giving Jaehwan a moment to get used to his girth while giving his own self time to adjust to the heat. Jaehwan’s brows were knitted together and he was letting out little soft mewls that made it even more difficult for Minhyun to keep his sanity and not fuck vigorously into him.

 

Jaehwan’s erection didn’t flag, though, his pretty dick still hard and leaking between them. Just a couple of minutes later he was already acting all impatient, pushing his ass against Minhyun, fucking himself on Minhyun’s cock.

 

“Minhyun-hyung, please. Come on. _Please._ ” He whimpered

 

“You sure like to beg, don’t you?” Minhyun retorted, his mouth running again. “You are so easy, baby. Next time I’ll give you a proper reason to beg,” He rolled his hips, trying to aim at Jaehwan’s prostate, his breath wet against Jaehwan’s neck.

 

“Fuck” Jaehwan grabbed Minhyun’s ass and squeezed hard, pressing their bodies closer and making him yelp.

 

“Ah. So eager. So eager, my Jaehwannie.” He bit Jaehwan’s neck where it met his shoulder “Just for me.”

 

“J-just for you, hyung” He moaned loud when Minhyun gave a particularly hard thrust.

 

Minhyun felt completely on edge, his movements getting more and more erratic. He _needed_ to come, couldn’t wait anymore; the unbearable, delicious feeling in his groin, his orgasm building up.  Only a few thrusts later his whole body thrashed and his vision went white. He came violently, his hands gripping tight on Jaehwan’s thighs, hips thrusting furiously into him as he rode his orgasm. When it seemed like he was finally coming down from it he felt Jaehwan’s walls clench around him when he got off again, his legs pressing their bodies even tighter together. He doesn’t know if it was the feeling of Jaehwan clenching around him or if it was the look on his face when he came, but Minhyun’s cock gave another jerk like it was trying to come to life again, making his body convulse once more.

 

He pulled out a few moments later, still panting, his nerves blasted, his worn out body wanting to collapse. Jaehwan whined at the loss, his body trembling, his eyes half lidded and his gaze distant. He moved so he could lie beside him, then took his delicate hand to his own lips, kissing it chastely. They stayed like that for a long time, in complete silence, except for the sound of their heavy breathing.

 

“Jaehwannie” Minhyun whispered

 

“Hey, hyung” He answered, sounding blissfully spent

 

“You are amazing. You know that, don’t you?” He admitted, his sex-haze dissipating a bit and leaving him all sentiment.

 

“You already got into my pants, hyung, there’s no need to woo me.” His tone playful, no bite.

 

Minhyun hit him in the arm lightly.

 

“You idiot. I was being all serious, pouring all my heart here.”

 

“I know that” He looked at Minhyun fondly, adoringly “I can’t believe that happened, is all.”

 

Minhyun looked back at him. He knew some words were left unsaid, but they would have other opportunities to say them. Probably when they were cleaner and less naked.

 

“It did. And I hope it will keep happening. I finally know how to make you listen to me.” Minhyun said, only half-joking.

 

Jaehwan let out that nation-wide famous laughter and buried his face against Minhyun’s shoulder in embarrassment.

 

There wasn’t another sound in the world that Minhyun would rather listen to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a comment if you did because I'm weak and I need validation to survive.
> 
> I also want to thank the Dusk mag team and apologize for any inconveniences. I'm really happy to be able to be a part of this. Sorry I couldn't hand something better and more polished, I got in very late and I had some health issues along the way :(


End file.
